Chaos Knights: Archer
by Ultiman92
Summary: Part 1 of the Chaos Knights trilogy. A mysterious assassin starts hunting Shadow relentlessly. When Shadow attempts to find out why, he is plunged into a centuries old conflict between a valiant group of warriors and an evil, relentless organization.
1. Assassin

This is Ultiman92, with my first ever fanfiction!!!! fanfare I hope you enjoy it. This idea had been nagging at me for some time, so I decided to put it to paper, er, Microsoft Word. Sorry if it's short. Now, without further adieu, I proudly present:

* * *

Chaos Knights: Archer

Chapter 1: Assassin

Shadow the Hedgehog was walking through the forest at a leisurely pace. Ever since the events on the Black Comet, he hadn't been himself.

He stopped and held out his arm against a tree, closing his eyes. _I know the truth about my past… why do I still feel the desire to find myself? I know who I am, what else do I want?_

Finding no answers to these questions, he continued along the path.

A hedgehog crouched on a branch, watching Shadow. A metallic bracelet on the hedgehog's wrist went off. Without taking its eyes off Shadow, it pressed a button on the bracelet.

A holographic figure of a black and silver striped wolf dressed in a black cloak appeared. "You know your mission?"

The hedgehog's eyes flickered to the image briefly before returning to Shadow. "Find and eliminate the target, then our order will achieve its destiny."

"Excellent." the wolf breathed. "That's him right there, is it not?"

"Of course it is. I'd know him anywhere," the hedgehog replied, its voice layered with malice and hate.

"Good. This will go quicker than we thought. Begin at once." The hologram fizzled and disappeared.

Shadow continued his walk, his thoughts still disturbed by his internal worries.

He crossed a bridge, and then suddenly stopped. An unusual prickling had appeared on the back of his neck. And he knew what it meant.

He knew somehow, things were different in this part of the forest.

_I'm being watched. I don't know how, or why, but something tells me I'll soon find out._

Shadow scanned the treetops for several minutes before relaxing. "Should have known better…if I was really being watched, they'd have made their move by now," he muttered to himself.

He started to continue his walk, but stopped when he heard a faint whooshing sound. Shadow's eyes widened, then he activated his rocket shoes and propelled himself backwards.

As he flew through the air, he saw an arrow hit where he had been standing only moments before.

Shadow landed gracefully, and then stared at the arrow, a cynical sneer on his face. He called to the surrounding foliage, "Arrows? I could dodge those in my sleep! Is that the best you got?"

Three more arrows shot toward him. Again, he used his rocket shoes to propel himself out of the way. _Three at once? How many assassins are here?_ Shadow thought, panting slightly.

Arrows began to rain down like hailstones. Shadow cursed, then began to skate back toward the bridge. _If I can get in the water, I'll be safe!_ he thought.

Two well-shot arrows landed precisely in the jets of his shoes, causing simultaneous explosions.

Shadow tumbled to the ground, then scrambled back up and sprinted towards the bridge. He inwardly cursed himself. _What am I doing? There's no way I can hide from an archer of that caliber._

Shadow wheeled around and dashed up a tree, the arrows whistling after him.

He started leaping from tree to tree, towards the arrows, until he could actually hear the whoosh of the bow as the arrows were released.

Shadow made a spectacular leap, completely bypassing one tree and landing on the same tree as his attacker. He viewed his enemy for the first time.

It was a light red hedgehog with black striped quills. The hedgehog was clad in a simple brown tunic with a wooden pair of sandals.

Shadow's eyes fell on the enormous quiver of arrows slung over its shoulder. _Well, that explains where he got all those arrows from._

The hedgehog started straight at him, hate in its eyes and its lips pulled back in a snarl. It notched an arrow pointed right at him. "Face your doom, Shadow the Hedgehog."

Shadow leapt to another branch and the arrow zipped by him. _That voice…am I being hunted by a girl?_ he thought to himself. The hedgehog loosened another volley of arrows at him.

Shadow felt himself beginning to tire. _This isn't working. Only one option left. It's a desperate one, but I have no other choice._

Shadow began jumping from tree to tree in a circle, gradually going faster and faster. The hedgehog was getting dizzy as she swiveled to keep up with him. Finally, she lost his position.

"Where are you?!?" she shouted in rage as she swiveled around, pointing her bow in every direction. Suddenly, Shadow sprang out from behind, thrusting an arm around her neck and choking her.

As she gagged and wheezed, Shadow whispered urgently into her ear, "Who are you? Why are you after me?"

The hedgehog didn't answer. Instead, she did a perfect flip, making Shadow let go of her throat.

The world spun before Shadow's eyes. As he landed hard on a branch, an arm slung itself around his own neck.

As Shadow started to lose consciousness, a hate-filled voice hissed in his ear, "My name's Rowan Blackwood. And we will meet again, Shadow the Hedgehog."

The arm around his neck was released. Coughing and gasping, Shadow sank to his knees. He glanced behind him; the hedgehog was gone.

* * *

Well, that's chapter 1! Review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Arrowhead

Chapter 2: Arrowhead

Shadow painfully lowered himself onto the ground. "Aaargh…" he grimaced as he lay down on the forest floor.

_I can't believe this! Rowan Blackwood, if that is her name, was the most experienced archer I've ever seen! How can I fight a warrior that powerful? I dodged most of her attacks, and yet I'm still worn out! She left nothing that could have been used to trace her!_

Shadow rolled onto his side and slowly stood up. His eyes fell on the hundreds of arrows stuck in the grass, the branches, and the leaves. _Well, almost nothing._

Tails was humming to himself as he screwed in a bolt on his new improved Tornado 4. _Heh..Wait until Sonic sees this! With the extra mode I added, it's even more powerful than before!_

He frowned as he heard the doorbell ring. Tails pulled himself out from under the Tornado 4 and walked to the door. _Strange...Sonic's already here, and I'm not expecting any other visitors._

Tails opened the door. Shadow stood there, beaten and bloodied, with a group of arrows held in his hand. "Tails…I need you to tell me everything you can about these…"

Shadow's eyes rolled up in his head and he collapsed on Tails' doorstep. Horrified, Tails bent down. "Shadow?...SHADOW!!!!!"

"YOU LET HIM GO?!!!!!" the hologram of the silver and black wolf roared. Rowan glared at the wolf. "He exhausted my stamina, I'd used up most of my arrows, oh, and by the way, HE ALMOST KILLED ME!" Rowan's voice had risen to a yell.

"I've never faced someone who could withstand the Bow of Chaos' power for so long! He dodged every arrow I sent at him! I was fighting with everything I had and it wasn't enough, so I thought it best to retreat!" Rowan was panting by now.

The wolf stroked his chin. "Hmm. You did the right thing, I suppose. That hedgehog did bring down 30 of our number at one time."

Rowan cocked her head at him. "Are you sure you sent me to a time period where he hasn't faced any of us before?" He noticed my presence the instant I came within 30 meters of him."

The wolf narrowed his eyes at her. "Of course I did. I built the time machine, I know it the best. There are no flaws in its internal infrastructure."

Rowan frowned and looked away. "I'll have to upgrade my arrows."

The wolf smiled evilly. "Yes… Stage 2 should be enough to catch him off guard. Go to work immediately."

The hologram winked out. Rowan started to work on her arrows, smirking to herself. "You may think you've won this time, but I have yet to show you the true power of the Bow of Chaos! Shadow the Hedgehog, you will die by my hand!"

Shadow's eyes flickered open. Sonic the Hedgehog was staring into his face. "W..What are you doing here, Faker?" Shadow said weakly. "He seems normal, Tails!" Sonic yelled over his shoulder.

Shadow rolled his eyes and struggled to sit up. "Ugh… How long was I out?" "Three hours," Sonic answered.

"You gave Tails quite a scare. He called me as soon as you keeled over. He's been analyzing those arrows you had with you."

Just then, Tails walked in. "Well?" Sonic asked him.

Tails held up an arrow for all to see. "It's definitely powered by Chaos energy, no doubt about that. But I've never seen an arrow made like this before.

"It appears to have a metal casing inside, possibly to contain the Chaos energy. What's more," Tails looked grim, "they're upgradeable."

Shadow sank back onto the couch. "So what does that mean?" Tails looked directly at him. "Don't you see? When modified correctly, these arrows can burst into flames, divide, melt on contact, and at their highest power, unleash an explosion equivalent to your Chaos Blast."

Shadow's eyes widened. "This… this is catastrophic."

"Shadow, where'd you get these arrows, anyway?" Sonic asked suddenly.

Shadow sighed heavily. "A female archer tried to kill me." Tails' and Sonic's jaws dropped. "She was shooting off arrows like she was firing a machine gun… it was all I could do to dodge and escape to tell the tale."

Tails and Sonic exchanged worried looks. "Shadow.. if she modifies her arrows and comes after you again…" Tails let it hang.

Shadow stood up, wincing slightly. "Then I'll just have to be ready."

Sonic helped Shadow back on the couch. "Uh-uh. No way, buddy. You're not going up against her again in your condition. I'll take care of her for you. Don't you worry."

Shadow stared intently at Sonic. "Don't you get it? It's me she's after. She'll just make you a Sonic pincushion and come after me. I don't want anyone else's death on my hands." Shadow's eyes misted up, remembering the Ark… and Maria.

"Shadow… help me…" Her words still rang in his mind. Shadow stood up again. "I have no choice. She'll destroy everything in her path to get to me. I won't let that happen." Determination burned in Shadow's eyes.

Sonic and Tails faced Shadow for a long time. Finally, Sonic spoke. "Well, I can see there's no talking you out of this. Good luck, buddy."

Tails wheeled on Sonic, dumbstruck. "WHAT? You're going to let him go? He's injured! He can't stop her!"

Sonic laid a hand on Tails' shoulder. "Tails… There's nothing we can do. Shadow won't let us help him. This is between him and that archer."

Tails whirled and ran back to his workshop. "Tails!" Sonic called after him.

Tails ignored him. He returned to the Tornado 4 and determinedly resumed modifications. _I don't care what Sonic says! I'm going to help Shadow whether he likes it or not!_


	3. Preparations

Sorry I didn't leave any author's notes last chapter. Anyway, here's chapter 3!

* * *

Chapter 3: Preparations

Shadow returned to his house, his mind still on what Tails had said. _Hmm...She's definitely going to upgrade her arrows; I was too tough for her. Well, I have resources of my own…_

Shadow walked into his bedroom. He faced a blank wall and said loudly and clearly, "Shadow the Hedgehog. I am the ultimate life form." A hidden compartment in the wall swung open, revealing Shadow's library of guns.

Shadow selected his favorite, a GUN-standard 6mm, before closing the compartment. He reloaded the gun, cleaned it, took his gun belt (A/N: Well, how do _you_ think he carries his weapons around when he isn't using them?) and holstered it.

Determination burned in his eyes. _I am Shadow the Hedgehog… I will not be defeated by a mere girl with a bow! Rowan Blackwood… **you're finished!!!** _

xxx

Tails screwed in the last bolt on the Tornado 4. He wiped his damp brow with his arm. _Whew… that was exhausting, but at least it's complete._

He climbed into the cockpit and flicked a switch. Lights came on and the engine started up. Tails flicked three switches in a row and spoke confidently, "Mode 3… activate!"

The tornado's wings and rudder retracted, with four tires coming out. The Tornado 4 was now in Vehicle Mode.

The garage door opened and Tails roared out onto the streets. He drove towards Shadow's house and stopped a few blocks away with the motor idling.

Tails closed his eyes. _When Shadow leaves his house, I'll be right behind him! He won't have a chance to refuse my help!_ Tails smiled, and fell asleep.

xxx

The next morning Shadow exited his house, with his gun belt and his newly repaired rocket shoes. Without hesitating, Shadow activated his rockets, soaring off down the block. _The forest… we both know that is where we meet again._

xxx

Tails awoke with a start as Shadow flew past him. He quickly pushed the Tornado 4 into a U-turn, screeching after Shadow.

Tails made sure to keep Shadow in sight while still keeping a fair distance away. He hunched over the steering wheel, staring at the ebony hedgehog. _With two against one, there's no way this assassin will win!_

xxx

Rowan waited, concealed in a treetop yet again. She had an arrow notched on her bow, just waiting for Shadow to come along.

Her eyes narrowed as she observed Shadow walking towards the clearing in which she was hidden.

_That belt… does he have something planned?_ she wondered.

Shadow continued his walk, starting to pass right by her tree. Rowan's hand tightened on the bow, preparing to release the arrow that would end Shadow's life.

Quite suddenly, Shadow came to a halt. He slowly drew his gun from his holster but kept it dangling at his side.

Rowan's eyes widened. _He detected my presence again! How can he do that? No matter. Time to finish him._ Rowan released the arrow and let it fly.

xxx

Shadow heard the chillingly familiar whooshing sound behind him. He quickly threw himself to the right, using his rocket shoes to ease his fall.

He noticed the one arrow aimed at him suddenly divide into three arrows, which each hit the ground.

Shadow stared at the arrows, transfixed. Then, a smirk slowly grew on his face as he raised his gun to the treetops. _Finally, things are getting interesting._

* * *

Next time: Round two against Rowan, but a certain fox just has to get in the way... Review! Review! Review!


	4. Interference

I would like to give a special word of thanks to my one and only (quite literally) reader, Shadow Love 13, for being a dedicated reader of a mere n00b's flights of fancy. Anyway, enough gab. On with the fight scene!

* * *

Chapter 4: Interference

Shadow loosened off three rounds toward the treetops. His crimson eyes detected the form of Rowan streaking through the branches, narrowly missing Shadow's barrage of bullets.

In retaliation, Rowan sent a storm of arrows back toward Shadow, her upgrade making each arrow divide into three, tripling her attack. Shadow dived deeper into the forest, arrows thudding into trees all around him.

xxx

Tails was just approaching the clearing when he witnessed the back and forth exchange of bullets and arrows. His eyes widening, Tails slammed on the brakes. "Mode 4… activate!" Tails whispered urgently.

The Tornado 4 extended, and started to change into a vaguely humanoid shape. It stood on the two legs of the old Tornado walker, with the new rapid-fire Volkan cannon and lock on blaster as its arms. The cockpit, with Tails inside, served as the head. The Tornado 4 was now in Mech Mode.

Rockets in the feet of the mech activated, and Tails soared off toward the battle. _Now… to pinpoint the assassin's location._

Tails flicked on a scanner. The readout showed Shadow and one unidentified hedgehog. _That has to be her! Hang on Shadow, help's coming!_

xxx

_BRATATATATATAT!_ Shadow raised his head as the sound of machine gun fire roared through the forest. _What's this? A new player in the game… but are they hunting Rowan, or me?_

Shadow watched as Rowan fled with the gunfire right behind her. A familiar looking mech flew through the clearing a second later, spitting out bullets.

Shadow's eyes widened in realization. _Tails!_

xxx

Rowan sprinted through the forest, with the Tornado 4 right behind her. _Who is this idiot? He has no idea who he's dealing with! I don't want to kill this fool, only Shadow… but it appears he is giving me no choice… _

Rowan notched an arrow on her bow.

xxx

Shadow activated his rocket shoes and flew after Tails, cursing under his breath. _What does Tails think he's doing? The girl is an ASSASSIN, for crying out loud! He's just going to get himself killed! I have to stop him before he dooms both of us!_

xxx

An arrow soared effortlessly through Tails' barrage, landing straight inside his gun barrel. The entire arm shorted out, billowing steam.

Tails wheeled up, surprised. _Yaah! Wow… Shadow wasn't kidding about this girl's strength. She took out my major means of attack with one arrow! Still, it's not like I'm defenseless… _Tails raised his right arm and fired a missile straight at Rowan's departing form.

xxx

Rowan looked over her shoulder to see the missile coursing toward her. "Don't you know when to give up?" she snarled.

She shot a modified arrow at the missile, which divided and pierced the missile in three different places. The missile exploded, sending flaming debris falling towards the ground.

xxx

Shadow watched the missile explode. Growling savagely, he soared right next to Tails. "Tails! Get out of here now! Don't you know what she will do to you?" Shadow roared.

Tails jerked, surprised. "Sh-Shadow! I can fight! My new mech is fully equipped! I can beat her-" Tails babbled.

Shadow shot Tails a patronizing look. "You just had both your major means of attack negated by her arrows. You can't beat her with tech alone, Tails. Now get out of here before you get killed!"

Tails shook his head stubbornly. "No! I can help you! Just give me a chance!" Shadow heard the telltale whoosh sound and quickly turned to see Rowan aiming straight at them.

Shadow's eyes widened as he saw five arrows, which quickly became fifteen, soar toward them.

Moving quickly, Shadow pulled open the Tornado 4 and dragged the paralyzed Tails out.

He then withdrew his trademark light green Chaos Emerald and yelled "Chaos Control!"

xxx

Rowan smirked as she saw her arrows pierce the bodywork of the Tornado 4. The mech fell to the ground and exploded.

"Well… hopefully that moron can take a hint," Rowan muttered to herself as she walked away.

xxx

Tails and Shadow materialized outside Tails' house. Shadow glared at Tails. "What… Were… You… THINKING?!?" Shadow spoke through gritted teeth.

The fox hung his head, ashamed. "I… I thought I could help…" he mumbled.

"Tails, she could have killed you! You thought you can just swoop in and help me? There's more than one way to fight a battle, Tails!" Shadow shouted.

Tears trickled down the fox's face. "Yes, Shadow," Tails whispered, "I understand."

"Good, maybe now you'll know the right way to help next time." Shadow turned on his heel and skated away, leaving Tails behind.

* * *

Aww...I feel like such a jerk for doing that to poor Tails. The poor guy only wanted to help. **NEXT TIME:** Who sent Rowan to take out Shadow? Why do they want Shadow dead? The answers REVEALED! Plus, Tails tries a different tactic against Rowan... 


	5. Darkraisers

I hereby dedicate this chapter to my friend Shayan and my reviewer Shadow Love 13 for continued interest in this story. Now, on to the juicy plot secrets!!!!

* * *

Chapter 5: Darkraisers

The silver wolf was positively quivering with rage. "I cannot believe this, Rowan! You've let him slip through your fingers a second time? I'm beginning to think you might not be the most capable of the Darkraisers to handle this mission…"

Rowan glared at the wolf. "Don't even say that. I was prepared for this mission the moment you told me about it. You remember."

"Yes..." the wolf replied, his mind recalling an old memory, "yes, I do remember…"

xxx

_Rowan hesitantly stepped into the room. "The…the council wishes to see me?" A black and silver striped wolf rose and escorted her inside. "Yes, please sit down. We have much to discuss."_

_The wolf strode to the front of the room and faced Rowan. "I'm going to share history with you Rowan, history that is essential to the mission you will be sent on shortly." Rowan was shocked. "A… a mission?" _

"_Yes, we feel the time is right for your skills to be tested. But there is more to this than that matter." The wolf leaned forward, his yellow eyes glittering. "If you succeed… you will be allowed a seat on this council." _

_The other council members turned and muttered amongst themselves, an undertone of amazement and skepticism evident. _

_One member, a cloaked black and purple striped wolf, rose. "Elm… she is still a teenager. Moreover, she is a **hedgehog**!" The wolf's face twisted into a look of disgust. _

"_Only wolves have been allowed on this council, it is tradition! What makes her so special?" The wolf stabbed a finger at Rowan._

_Rowan bared her teeth and growled. Elm calmly replied, "She is special, Ivy … because the Bow of Chaos has chosen her." _

_The council gasped. Even Rowan looked amazed. "Master Elm… how can you be sure?" _

_Elm returned his gaze to Rowan. "Haven't you noticed? You're better with it than any other of the apprentices, and its Chaos Crystal reacts the strongest when you're around it. There's no doubt about it."_

_Rowan was awestruck. "Does… does this mean… I will become a Chaos Knight?" she breathed. "I believe it does," replied Elm, giving the other council members a knowing look. "You will prove if you are ready for knighthood on this mission."_

_Rowan looked up. "Master Elm… you said something about telling me history." _

"_Yes… the history of our order," Elm replied. "Long ago, a group of wolves formed the Darkraisers, to make the world a better place. They sought the help of the Chaos Knights, mystic warriors with unbelievable power._

"_At first, the Chaos Knights and Darkraisers formed a bountiful friendship, pooling their resources to help the world. Unfortunately, an evil and loathsome hedgehog named Shadow discovered the Darkraisers' existence. _

"_You see, Shadow wanted to rule the world and was fully prepared to take out anyone in his way. He attacked both the Darkraisers and the Chaos Knights using the darkest of arts._

"_At one point, Shadow had nearly all of us killed. Fortunately, a few Darkraisers managed to escape with a few Weapons of Chaos. They relocated to this location, and started training apprentices to try and find new Chaos Knights. But even now, Shadow is hunting us…" _

_Elm looked out the window. "We don't know how long it will be until we are discovered again._

"_You are our only hope, Rowan. I have constructed a time machine. You will take the Bow of Chaos, travel into the past, and eliminate Shadow before he even hears about us. _

"_The timestream will recalibrate to a better future, with no fear or suffering for anyone, especially us. It's all up to you, Rowan," Elm finished._

_The weight of responsibility bore down upon Rowan. "When do I begin my mission?" she finally managed. _

"_Three days' time," Elm answered. "You should probably prepare, Rowan." _

_Without another word, Rowan turned and left the council chamber._

xxx

Elm snapped back to the present. "Rowan, I am going to give you one last chance. Finish Shadow in your next encounter or I will send one of the council to do it for you. Do I make myself clear?"

Rowan bowed her head. "Understood," she replied.

xxx

Hidden a few trees away, Tails grinned. _Gathering intelligence is the perfect way to help Shadow! Combat was never my strong point, anyway. Hmm… the Darkraisers…. I've never even heard of them! I'll have to do some research. _

xxx

"Do you hear something beeping?" Rowan asked suddenly.

Elm frowned. "Yes, sounds like it's coming from behind you."

xxx

"Uh-oh," Tails whispered.

xxx

Rowan pulled the small metal device from her quiver. "A tracer!" she hissed. "That fox boy must have slipped this on me during the fight.!" "He must be close by," Elm stated.

Raw fury twisted Rowan's features. "This time I'll stop him for good," she stated, notching an arrow.

xxx

"Geez, I wish people would stop calling me fox boy," Tails muttered as he dropped from the tree into his concealed Tornado 3, already in Vehicle Mode.

He roared out of the forest, with three arrows narrowly missing his tires.

xxx

Rowan cursed. "He got away!" Elm shook his head at her. "Rowan, if you are unable to take out an unarmed techie geek-"

"Next time, I will finish both of them. I will make their deaths long and pain-filled," Rowan cut in. Elm turned away. "You better, Rowan," was all he said before terminating the link.

Rowan snarled and threw the tracker device at a nearby tree. There was a very satisfying shattering sound.

xxx

Tails drove home, his face flushed with excitement. _Okay, we have the name of a group, the Darkraisers. It's not much, but it could very well be the key to stopping this assassin! _

_

* * *

_

What'd I say? Huh? Huh? Was that juicy or what? **NEXT TIME:** Her options limited, Rowan takes drastic measures to draw Shadow out of hiding...and endangers an inncoent bystander in the process...


	6. Hostage

Sorry that it's been so long and that this one is so short. I'll try to put up chapter 7 by Sunday, at the latest. Now, on to the beginning of the end!!! (the start of the climax for the uninitiated)

* * *

Chapter 6: Hostage

Knuckles the Echidna relaxed against the Master Emerald. He had been training intensely for the last two hours and his breathing came in low gasps. _Whew… that was exhausting, but I must keep training. The Master Emerald needs a guardian who adapt to any situation. I've been caught off guard way too many times._

A figure darted just out of Knuckles' range of vision. Knuckles sprang to his feet. "Who are you? Come out, I know you're there!"

The figure ran past the altar again. "I'm not in the mood for this…" Knuckles growled. "Come out and state your intentions, whoever you are!"

Rowan materialized from the shadows. Knuckles stepped backwards a pace. "Hey… wait a minute! I don't know you. Who are you? What do you want?"

"My name is Rowan. And I desire your submission, Guardian of the Master Emerald." The light red hedgehog replied.

Rowan whirled and threw a dart at Knuckles, which stuck in his neck. "Aaagh…" Knuckles sank to his knees, and began to keel over.

As his vision began to swirl, he noticed Rowan standing over him. "W…Why?" he croaked. "You're a means to an end," Rowan said coldly.

Unable to think anymore, Knuckles' head rolled back and he passed out.

xxx

Tails reached for the phone and called Knuckles' number. _I have the evidence to show this girl that the Darkraisers aren't what they seem. But I'll need some backup if I want to take her on._

The dial tone rang in his ear. "Arrgh! Of all the times I call, it just has to be when he's finally away from the Master Emerald!" Tails shouted in frustration.

Just then, Tails heard a voice on the other end of the line.

"If anyone wants to see the Guardian of the Master Emerald alive again, have Shadow the Hedgehog meet me on the Master Emerald Altar at sunset."

The line went dead.

Tails felt a chill run down his spine. The voice was unmistakably that of the assassin.

Tails slammed down the phone and ran toward the Tornado 3. _I've got to tell Shadow immediately! From the sound of it, Knuckles is now in danger! _

* * *

Oooh...Suspense, suspense..**NEXT TIME:** Shadow, Tails, and Rowan prepare for the final battle! This time, Rowan will either kill Shadow or die trying!


	7. Sunset

Argh. The website wouldn't confirm that I'd posted this already, so here I am resubmitting it. Hope it goes through this time...

* * *

Chapter 7: Sunset

Shadow skated along the road, headed straight for Angel Island. _That scum! Taking a hostage just to lure me out…What a despicable act. She must be getting desperate. _

Shadow glanced at the setting sun. _I won't allow anyone else to get hurt because of me. Rowan has no right to drag Knuckles into this. It's time to end this, once and for all._

Shadow activated his rocket shoes and soared off a cliff, Angel Island never leaving his gaze.

xxx

Tied to a pole, Knuckles watched Rowan pace. "Arrgh!! It's almost sunset! Where in the world is he?" she yelled in frustration.

"A little agitated, are we?" Knuckles smirked.

Rowan stopped in her tracks and glared icily at the echidna. "Shut your mouth, worm. One more word and I'll kill you as easily as I'll kill **_him_**!!" she spat.

"Tough talk from an assassin who thinks she can kill the Ultimate Life Form with just a bow and arrow," Knuckles sneered.

Rowan resumed her pacing. "Just you wait…" she growled.

xxx

Tails frantically turned on the Tornado 3 and climbed into the cockpit. He eased it onto the runway in Plane Mode and prepared for takeoff.

_It's almost sunset! I have to hurry or it'll be to late – for Knuckles, Shadow and the archer! _

xxx

Rowan came to a stop suddenly. Knuckles cocked his head at her. "Now what?"

An evil smile spread across Rowan's face. "He's here…"

Knuckles paled. _Shadow… let's hope you survive this round._

xxx

Shadow skated to the front of the Master Emerald Altar. "Okay Rowan, I'm here! Now let Knuckles go!" he yelled.

Her face expressionless, Rowan shot an arrow directly to the side of Knuckles, severing the ropes.

The guardian scrambled over to the other side of the altar.

Rowan turned back towards Shadow. "Now, it's just you and me…"

* * *

Don't worry, this is the definitite last of the suspenseful short chapters. **NEXT TIME:** The final round between Shadow and Rowan begins!! Don't miss it! 


	8. Duel

Yes, ladies and gents, it's the moment you've been waiting for! The final battle begins NOW!

* * *

Chapter 8: Duel

Rowan shot a hailstorm of arrows toward Shadow, who dived out of the way. He looked back to see the spots where the arrows hit erupt in explosions.

Shadow's eyes widened. _The explosion modification! She's not holding back!_

Shadow withdrew his MP5 machine gun. _Well, I won't either!_

xxx

Rowan loosened another volley at Shadow. Explosion after explosion rocked the clearing.

A hailstorm of bullets flew toward her in retaliation, with Rowan executing a dodge roll in response.

"Didn't you learn from your little friend?" she sneered while firing an arrow into the thick of the gunfire.

A voice floated out to her in the smoke. "I did."

xxx

Shadow outstretched his arm and nimbly caught the arrow in mid-flight.

"Let's see how you like a taste of your own medicine!" Shadow yelled, skating right for Rowan.

xxx

For every arrow Rowan shot off, Shadow fired a dozen bullets at her. _This is pointless. Time to finish it._ she thought.

Rowan started firing fewer arrows, taking time to aim. Her efforts were rewarded as Shadow had to dodge quicker to avoid her arrows.

Shadow darted into a cloud of smoke, hoping to lose her. An arrow whistled after him.

Rowan heard a strangled gasp – then silence.

xxx

Elm watched the events unfold on a screen atop his time machine. Without warning, Ivy suddenly appeared behind him.

Elm showed no sign of surprise. "I do wish you wouldn't do that," he muttered.

Ivy narrowed her eyes at the display. "The girl is inexperienced," she stated flatly. "I should go to make sure she doesn't screw this up."

Elm's face tightened in annoyance. "She might be knighted soon," Ivy continued. Elm turned to glare at her.

Ivy returned the glare. "The least you could do is let me succeed where she will fail."

Elm remained silent. "Only if she is defeated, " he said at last.

xxx

Rowan smirked as she lowered her bow. "Ultimate life form…" she scoffed. She started to walk away.

xxx

Knuckles gasped in shock from his hiding place. _Impossible! Shadow can't be dead!_

xxx

Tails' eyes widened. _No! I'm too late! The girl doesn't even know that she has no reason to kill Shadow!_ Tails ran toward the clearing.

xxx

Shadow lunged out of the smoke, heading straight for Rowan. She whirled, her face lit with shock. Shadow kicked her in the gut, causing her to fall over.

With all the strength he could muster, Shadow plunged the arrow in his fist right into Rowan's quiver. "Game over," he whispered, before using his rocket shoes to propel himself away.

xxx

"Now," said Elm.

xxx

The explosion ripped apart Rowan's quiver, destroyed all her arrows, and threw her bodily into the side of the altar. Rowan struggled to sit up. She reached for her bow, just out of her grasp-

Shadow put his foot down on the bow. "You lost," he sneered.

Rowan slowly moved into a crouching position. She looked at him with a hollow expression.

"Well? Aren't you going to finish it?" she asked dully.

Shadow turned away. "You're not worth my time," he said contemptuously.

xxx

"I knew you'd fail," came a voice from partly inside the forest.

Shadow spun around. "Who's there? Show yourself!" he ordered.

A black and purple striped wolf in a black cloak emerged from the foliage. "M…Master Ivy!" Rowan said feebly.

Ivy strode over towards Rowan and picked her up by the front of her tunic roughly. "Do you have any idea how much you've screwed this up?" she hissed in Rowan's ashen face.

"I'm sorry Master Ivy… I tried my best…. But I failed…" Rowan whispered.

Ivy's eyes turned hard. "In the Darkraisers… we do not tolerate failure." She slowly unsheathed a small axe and held it against Rowan's throat.

* * *

Uh oh...Looks like it's the end for Rowan! **NEXT TIME:** Shadow finally learns why he's been hunted...Another great fight scene coming up, I promise!


	9. Ivy

Here's the boring talky chapter where Ivy explains about the Chaos Knights, we learn about Rowan's past, and no fighting happens whatsoever. :D

Don't despair, loyal readers, the big climax is next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 9: Ivy

Slowly, Ivy turned so Rowan's back was to her, never once taking the axe from her neck. "Who are you? What's your role in all this?" Shadow demanded.

The wolf smirked. "I am Ivy, a famed member of the Darkraiser Council. I am here to finish the job that this **_hedgehog_**, "– she spat the word out – "could not complete. I am here to kill you, Shadow the Hedgehog. "

Shadow ground his teeth together in frustration. "But **why**? What have I ever done to you? I've never even heard of your Darkraisers before today."

Ivy threw back her head and laughed. "Of course you haven't. I'm here to eliminate you before you can ever hear of us – and destroy us."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Give me a break. Why would I ever be interested in your pathetic bunch? Axes? Bows and arrows? You act like you're stuck in the Dark Ages."

Ivy's eyes flashed. "Being the evil creature that you are, you would of course want to destroy an organization like ourselves that only wants to help people. You see, we come from the future, where you have single-handedly taken down most Darkraisers and Chaos Knights."

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Chaos Knights?"

"Warriors gifted with Weapons of Chaos," – she gestured to Rowan's discarded bow –"weapons with a Chaos Crystal inside. These jewels allow any weapon to reach its fullest potential, as this insolent young wretch has already shown you." She tightened her grip on the axe.

"My fellow councilmember Elm has made a time machine so we could stop your carnage before it even begins.

This is why I am here, to succeed where **she** has failed," she snarled, jerking her head towards Rowan.

Shadow shot Rowan a contemptuous look. "You bought into this?'

Rowan's expression remained impassive. "It is all I have," she replied simply. "They took me in when I was young, saying they detected power in me, power they could use. I would have wasted away on the streets without them. If I must die so their order can be empowered," she lowered her head slightly, "then that is how it must be."

Ivy scowled. "And you will die," she stated, "so he doesn't have the chance to seduce you into his evil path. Shadow, you brought about the end of the world in my time," –her eyes narrowed- "and your evil reign ends now!"

* * *

If you didn't feel a little sorry for Rowan right there, you're one heartless human being**. NEXT TIME**: Final round! Ivy vs. Shadow with an ending you won't believe! 


	10. Truth

It's all led up to this...The final round starts now!

* * *

Chapter 10: Truth

"That's not true!" came from inside the forest. Shadow turned to see a familiar form heading towards them. He closed his eyes in exasperation. _Not Tails again…_

The young fox dashed into the clearing, a computer printout held tightly in his hand. "Rowan, you've been tricked!" he stated. "I did some research on the Darkraisers in this time, and their idea of making the world a better place is having them tell everyone what to do!"

"In addition, they're not in an alliance with the Chaos Knights, they're hunting them! They set up that academy to locate the next generation of Knights and kill them! My guess is, Shadow tried to wipe you guys out when he found out what you were doing."

Rowan stared straight at Ivy. "Is this true?" she asked, astonishment and revulsion evident in her voice.

Ivy's face was hard. "Yes," she finally growled.

"What fox boy here says is correct. Wolves are the superior race on this planet! We have a right to rule!" Ivy roared.

"Victory was within our grasp! The Knights were almost completely defeated! Then **you** came along," she glared hatefully at Shadow, "and ruined everything!

"We were forced to flee with a couple of stolen Weapons of Chaos and live in isolation! But that ends now!"

She roughly threw Rowan to the side. "I don't need a hostage, I can take you on myself," she snarled.

Ivy raised her axe high and charged at Shadow.

She began a series of thrusts and jabs, hoping to catch Shadow off guard. With his gun lying discarded several feet away, Shadow had no choice but to defend himself.

Shadow dodged every slice and thrust, knowing what would happen if the deadly blade came anywhere near him. Ivy continued her assault, pushing Shadow backwards.

Shadow glanced behind him, perspiration on his face. _She's driving me toward the Altar of Emerald. If I'm forced there, I'll be pinned down. I have to reach my gun, but she's so fast with that axe that it's all I can do to defend myself._

Ivy pressed forward, her fangs bared in a feral smile. Shadow felt himself tire. _I don't know how much longer I can keep this up._

xxx

Rowan lay on her side in the dirt, completely still. _All I know…All I worked for… All my dreams… Lies, all of it. I was marked for death the moment I walked through the doors of the academy. Elm, Ivy, Oak, Sequoia, Maple, Birch, Ebony…the council deceived me for ten years. Now I don't even know who I am._

She glanced at her bow a few feet away from her. Suddenly, realization hit.

_I am no tool of the Darkraisers. I am Rowan Blackwood, a Chaos Knight. It is my duty to fight the Darkraisers, no matter what they have done to me._ With fire in her eyes, Rowan scrambled to her feet.

xxx

Shadow continued his defense against Ivy's onslaught, sweat pouring down his face. Ivy grinned evilly at him. "You're tiring. It won't be long now, Shadow…" she murmured between thrusts.

Shadow felt his back touch rock. He looked up and found himself pressed against the altar.

Ivy had a look of sinister triumph as she raised the axe again. "Nowhere to run," she grinned.

She swung the axe hard, only to have Shadow reach forward and grip the blade tightly. A look of annoyance crossed Ivy's face. "You're only delaying the inevitable, you know," she growled as she concentrated on bringing the axe down.

"Ivy!" a voice roared out. Both combatants stopped and turned towards the source of the voice.

Rowan was standing a few feet away from them, an arrow notched on her bow. "Guess what? I dropped one," she grinned.

She released the arrow, which buried itself halfway in Ivy's neck. Immediately, Shadow delivered a spinning kick that sent her a couple feet away from the altar.

"Game over, Ivy," said Rowan.

The explosion lit up the night sky in a blazing wall of flame. Shadow collapsed against the side of the altar, exhausted. _Did Rowan just save me?_

* * *

Okay, hands up if you were surprised by the way it ended. I know I was :P** NEXT TIME**: Now that Ivy's gone, what's next for Shadow...and Rowan?


	11. Aftermath

Starting with this chapter, I'll add theme songs for certain events where they seem appropriate.

Rowan Knighted Theme - "Going Under" by Evanescence

You might see some Shadowan fluff in this chapter if you squint...

* * *

Chapter 11: Aftermath

Tails and Knuckles ran over to Shadow. "You did it, Shadow! You beat her!" Tails cheered, punching the air.

Shadow opened his eyes and gave Tails a smile. "You weren't so bad yourself," he said.

There's more than one way to fight a battle," Tails said, smiling.

Shadow grinned, then turned to Knuckles. The echidna looked uncomfortable.

"I'm in your debt," he finally managed, gruffly.

"You're welcome," Shadow replied.

"Now if you'll excuse me, there's something I need to attend to."

xxx

Without warning, Rowan's Bow of Chaos started to glow brightly. The glow spread around her, causing her form to be outlined in light. When it faded, Rowan was wearing silver armor, with metal boots and a silvery headband with a light blue stone in its center.

Rowan finally managed to speak. "I…I've been knighted."

xxx

Shadow approached her and came to a stop. The two stared each other down for what seemed like hours. "Come with us," Shadow stated.

Nothing more needed to be said.

xxx

Back at Tails' house, a party was held to celebrate Ivy's defeat. After excusing himself from Sonic's 106th attempt to get him to drink a soda, Shadow walked onto the back porch, mulling over the events of the last couple days.

Shadow cocked his head when the sound of faint crying reached his ears. He walked around the corner to find Rowan sitting on the ground with her hands over her face.

At the sound of Shadow's footsteps, Rowan jerked upright and stared directly at him. Shadow raised a hand and looked away. "I'm sorry, I'll leave.." he said.

"No, no…it's okay," Rowan inhaled and wiped her eyes. Shadow came over and sat down next to her.

Neither spoke for a long time. Finally, Rowan broke the silence. " I was five years old when the Darkraisers took me in. They offered me a purpose…they said I was special.

"When I found out the Bow of Chaos had chosen me, I was overjoyed. I though that as a Knight I could repay them somehow for everything they did for me. They convinced me that your death would lead to a new age of prosperity and peace. " Rowan drew her arms around her knees. "I now know that was a lie."

"Then, I though I was fighting for a better world. I had a purpose…something to live for. Now…I have nothing." Rowan fell silent.

Shadow turned towards her. "Rowan…" he began. "You're not alone anymore. You have Sonic, Tails, Knuckles…"

His voice faltered slightly. "You have me…"

They stared into each other's eyes. "I understand, Shadow." Rowan whispered. "Thank you."

They remained that way for awhile. "Your eyes are purple," Shadow said suddenly. Rowan looked half indignant, half amused. "What, you didn't notice until now?"

"Well, I was mostly watching your hands…." Shadow admitted. Rowan laughed. "Well, I think I'll go back inside. See you around, Shadow." Rowan got up and reentered the house.

Shadow leaned back on a rock, smiling. "See you around, too," he whispered.

* * *

Aww...wasn't that sweet? The story isn't quite over yet, though! **NEXT TIME:**With the assassination plan derailed, the Darkraisers plan for the future...


	12. Epilogue

Here it is, the actual last chapter. (sniff) It's been one wild ride, huh?

Shadow: Crybaby...

Hey! Where did you come from???

Shadow: (rolls eyes) I'm your muse, idiot.

Oh..right. So anyway, I do not own Sonic or anything like that..

Shadow: Do you realize this is the first time you've said the disclaimer in your WHOLE story?

(crickets)

..On with the fic!

* * *

Epilogue

Elm had not been sitting in his private room for more than five minutes when there was a knock on the door. He sighed. "Enter."

A wolf with blue and black stripes strode into the room. "Elm, Ivy is dead. Rowan killed her."

Elm was silent for a few minutes, then slammed his fist down on the table. "I should have predicted this! Ivy was right. What was I thinking, letting a hedgehog join our ranks. Should have known she would turn on us…"The wolf waited patiently until Elm's muttering subsided.

Elm straightened up. "I assume you have a plan, Oak?"

The wolf smiled, showing rows of fangs. "Of course."

Elm faced the wall. "You are to implement it in six months' time, to catch them off guard. Now you must destroy Shadow, Rowan, and anyone else who stands in your way. Am I perfectly clear?"

The wolf bowed. "Understood." He turned and walked out, letting the door hiss shut behind him.

* * *

Shadow: What do you call that?!? 

What? It's a good setup for the sequel!

Shadow: You **could** have just inculded this in the previous chapter. Anything to beef up these pitiful chapters of yours...

DO YOU WANT ME TO USE THIS????

Shadow: You're brandishing a chair at me.

Yes! All will feel the wrath of...THE COMFY CHAIR!!! (dramtaic chord)

Shadow: (rolls eyes) You just HAD to throw out a Monty Python reference, didn't you?

I can't help it. I love the Spanish Inquisition!

Shadow: Whatever. You know, adding ridiculously long author's notes doesn't excuse the fact that this is _the shortest epilogue ever_.

Touche. Anyway, want the sequel out soon? Review and tell me! If I get enough positive feedback, Shadow and I will be back with another Chaos Knights story!

Shadow: Oh joy..


End file.
